


Home

by dongminstinygf (yixingsaun)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, domestic life, idk - Freeform, is that a thing?, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixingsaun/pseuds/dongminstinygf





	

Sometimes, late at night when Jinwoo and Sanha are asleep, Dongmin likes to think.

 

He thinks about his day, about what he could have done differently, about what he’ll do next time.

 

He thinks about his family.  He thinks about his son Sanha, who is only five and connected to him not through blood but love.  He thinks about Sanha’s best friend Minhyuk, and how he's is only a few months older but still his hyung and how Sanha looks at him like he puts the stars in the sky.

 

He thinks about Minhyuk’s parents Myungjun and Bin, and how their house is across the street but still somehow  _ nicer _ .  He thinks about how Sanha asked once why  _ Minhyuk _ has a pool but they don’t, and Jinwoo had to interject so Dongmin didn’t start explaining to prospects of finances and real estate to their kindergartener.  He thinks about how the bathroom door squeaks when he opens it every morning to take a shower, and how he desperately needs a new coffee maker but they can’t get one because they’re saving up to buy Sanha a new bike.

 

He thinks about all the things in their life, about the bad and the good.  He thinks about how on some days the bad seem to outweigh the good, and how sometimes he feels like he’s carrying the weight of the universe on his shoulders.

 

But then he thinks a little more.

 

He thinks about how he first met Jinwoo in a cafe on a rainy Monday morning.  Dongmin was a baristo and Jinwoo showed up looking like a grumpy cat in a soaked hoodie.  He thinks about how hopeless he looked when his ex showed up.

 

And of course Dongmin, being the meddlesome  _ kind _ person he is, jumped to Jinwoo’s defense.

 

“You’re dating… a  _ guy  _ ?”

 

Jinwoo’s ears had burned red in embarrassment as he nodded, but then the stranger put his hand in his.  Then, he smiled and the world stopped.  For a moment, Jinwoo’s brain was flooded with thoughts of rainbows and sunshine and freshly washed clothes.

 

“I’m Dongmin,” he introduced himself as Jinwoo tried to remember how to blink.

 

“Really?”  Skeptically, she surveyed the two of them.  “What do you even like about him?”

 

And suddenly, he was forced back into reality.  “He’s…” Jinwoo struggled for the word. “... pretty.”  This seemed to please Dongmin enough, so Jinwoo continued, “I like pretty things.”

 

Dongmin thinks about this story a lot.  They would tell it on double dates, when they met strangers in the park, on the day they announced their engagement, at their wedding, at Sanha’s birthday parties.

 

Dongmin thinks about it when he’s sad.  He thinks about that day and every day after.  From their fake dates to their real engagement.  He thinks about how it’s more than just a story; it’s  _ their _ story, the best thing to happen to him.

 

Because, yeah.  Maybe work is stressful.  Maybe he gets a lot of weird looks when he arrives to pick Sanha up at school.  Maybe they don’t have a lot of money.  Maybe life would have had a better life if he ended up somewhere else.

 

But he doesn’t want it.

 

He loves waking up every day to his husband’s sleepy smile.  He loves the satisfaction on his face when he  _ finally _ gets the coffee maker to turn on.  He loves the sound of Sanha running around in the morning, his little feet somehow so heavy on their hardwood floor.  He loves coming home and helping make dinner.  He loves everything about their life.

 

He doesn’t want anything else.  No houses, coffee makers, well placed doors, or swimming pools could ever be worth a life without Jinwoo and Sanha by his side. 

 


End file.
